Diablo 5
by Zeroexpo13
Summary: 200 years ago, The council brought together 10 light mages to destroy five dark mages who called themselves Diablo 5. They fought at a stalemate for 7 days until the ten light mages was able to seal the five mages away inside coffins. Now at the year of X777 they have awoken. Five of the strongest dark mages are back and what will they want after all this time


**Chapter 1: Diablos 5 Unsealed!**

 **If you read my other stories, you would know I'm not the best writer, but I have some unique Ideas.**

 **Summary:**

 **200 years ago, the magic council brought ten of the strongest mages together two stop five extremely powerful dark mages who took the name, Diablo 5. In contrary to their names, those ten light mages were given the name, 10 Wizard Saints. The legendary fight that took place was a stalemate that lasted seven days and seven nights before the wizard saints used an ancient spell that sealed the Diablo 5 away. X777 something happened that caused the seal holding them, to break. Now the group that is equal to the first wizard saints are back.**

 **Begin.**

 **July 7, X777**

Death Canyon, a lifeless canyon surrounded by thick miasma that is deadly to most living things. It was labeled as prohibited to visit by the council. They prohibited visitors not because of the danger, no it was because this the location of the sealed Diablo 5.

Deep inside a cave in the canyon, stood five white coffins chained with golden chains. It held the Diablo 5 for 350 years but today something was different. The golden chain were losing their bright golden color and appeared to be decaying. Few minutes later the chains broke, leading to the lids to fall off. The coffins crumbled and released the legendary dark mages.

"Sheesh Barragan, did you really had to take that long breaking the seal, so much for your 'feared' **Aging Magic**." said a blonde figure. He stood at Six feet, sun kissed blond hair and slitted blue eyes. He wore a black shirt and white jacket, with the words Devil inscribed on the back of the jacket in back. He had black pants with the number 1 crimson colored, on the side of his cargo pants. His pants were tucked inside black combat boots.

"Shut up Naruto; my magic was sealed so to be able to unseal us I needed a strong outside source. I couldn't unseal us if there was no strong outside source of magic to use; well, until today." said Barragan.

Baraggan has the appearance of an elderly man, with a white mustache and white hair. His face is lined by large scars on the left side of his chin and across his right eye. Despite his aged appearance, Baraggan is quite stocky and muscular, and when standing, he is of a fair size. He wears a regal white leather coat with black fur lining, short sleeves, and three black fur stripes running along the bottom. Written on the back he had the letters Tres. He wears a golden wristband on both wrists, and a belt consisting of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. Overall, he resembles a barbarian lord.

"Yea yea I get it, you're old, I'm young." Taunted Naruto. Naruto jumped back, dodging a pitch black fireball. Once he landed, he glared at the stoic figure toward his right.

"Shut up dobe," Said a black haired mage with the legendary eyes, The sharingan. The figure then sighed and rubbed his temple. "Honestly, how did you became our leader?"

"Shut up Sasuke, I'm the leader because I'm stronger than all of you!" yelled Naruto childishly.

Sasuke wore a long black cloak that covered most of his body, with the number two on the back. Under that cloak he wore a sleeveless black shirt, black arm sleeves that reached his elbow and black pants tucked inside ninja sandals. On his right side of his waist, he had a katana.

"Mmm sweet miasma, deadly to most humans, but not to a goddess like me." a feminine voice said. She is an extremely beautiful woman with a voluptuous figure. She had long silky white hair run down her spine with short bangs. Her eyes were crimson in color as was her lipstick, that made most men lick their lips in desire. She wore a black dress that showed much cleavage and reached her ankles. She had a black tattoo on her left shoulder with the symbol of a half opened eye inside a pentagon, within another pentagon. Over her right breast she had the number four.

"L-lilith." Lilith turned around and came face to face with a timid 11 year old boy. He had black hair and black eyes, that showed that he was afraid. He wore a button white shirt under a navy blue sweater. He wore black dressing pants and black dressing shoes. On the left side of his chest, over his sweater; he had the number 5 in white.

"What do you want, Shinsuke?" Lilith asked annoyed, causing Shinsuke to step back in fear.

"D-do y-you k-know w-where m-my doggy is at?" Shinsuke asked timidly. Lilith sighed before giving him his answer.

"You killed it when you transformed into Lucifer, remember?" Shinsuke eyes widened and was about to cry, but Naruto wrapped his arm over his shoulders.

"Chill out, Shinsuke. I'll get you a new dog." Naruto said with a smile. Shinsuke wanted to argue wanted to argue, but a headache hit him. He dropped to his knees as he clutched his head.

"Not again! Not again!" Shinsuke began to repeat, as his body was being consumed by his shadows. The group just stared at it bored as the shadow nearly consumed his body. Shinsuke cried out for help, before getting consumed completely. The shadows then began to reside, revealing a taller and more mature looking figure. His clothes changed into a black suit with a red button shirt and black tie.

"Well I won't need to hear that kid's whining for another few hours." Lilith said, before taking a long breath of the miasma around them. Lucifer turned away from her and turned to Naruto.

"Well now that we are finally free, what's next for us?" Lucifer asked in a relaxed tone. Naruto sat on a rock and cupped his chin.

"... We wait." Naruto said, getting everyone's attention.

"We are finally out of that damn seal and you tell us to wait?! We could be at the council's building by now and show them immense torture!" yelled Lilith in anger.

"We don't even know how long we been sealed, Lilith." Naruto responded. "We don't how things have become and how things involved since our time."

"But still, we are stronger then anyone can ever wish to be." Lucifer said, getting a nod from Lilith.

"That's what we thought against those ten mages that challenged us and look how that ended." Naruto said, getting an angry look from Lilith.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Baraggan asked from his spot. Naruto gave a smirk before pointing at the sky. The rest of the group looked at the sky as well and became shocked when a black dragon flew by. The group didn't understand, except Sasuke; who's eyes widened. He looked down and turned to Naruto; who's eye's were now red instead of his normal blue.

"That dragon you saw, will be the source of a new dawn in 7 years." Naruto said as he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a crystal ball. The crystal was pitch black with a dim light in the center. He brought the crystal ball forward, showing it to the group. They looked confused at first, but saw the images of the black dragon and a group of mages holding hands. "They will bring the birth of the world I envisioned."

"The Beginning of the end."

 **End.**

 **Well Diablo 5 is finished and found a source to continue my stories. I'm sorry for being gone for some time and I will try to continue my stories. Short but this is just an intro to the main story so longer chapters will happen soon**

 **Well review and voice out your opinion and criticism.**


End file.
